


Stubborn

by SummedNostalgia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, Teasing, little bit rough little bit soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummedNostalgia/pseuds/SummedNostalgia
Summary: Kurapika and Chrollo made a truce but somehow it had developed into more of an exchange.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all need some Chrollo x Kurapika

A ping, a text, an address. Kurapika knew what he was doing. He hated to admit it to himself but he knew exactly what was about to happen and fuck was this whole situation so wrong. He got in the car, 2 shots down, slammed the door and began driving - safety be damned. The agreed place and time, the person he hated most. Only last year he would have given anything to slit that mans throat but now, now he would give anything for the nights like these. The nights were Chrollo would kiss his lips and bite at his neck, the nights were Chrollo would pin him down and make him moan - fuck- the nights were Chrollo would well and truly devour every inch of him. Nights that just didn't come often enough. Gods it was so degrading. The whole goddamn thing was so degrading, but fuck it, at the same time it was so, so good and that was the part that was almost impossible to admit to himself. Almost. He could feel the alcohol kicking in, it made it easier to forget the past and drown his proud ego. An ego that was formidably against this insane stalemate. Perhaps driving wasn't the smartest choice he thought when he sloppily swerved into the car park.

Floor 3, room 304. Kurapika quickly parked the car and made his way into the shitty motel Chrollo was staying at, for the purpose of what inhumane crime, Kurapika didn't know. Maybe it would be easier not think about that right now anyway. He climbed the stairs and took a moment to breathe. He was disgusted with himself. What kind of life choices had led him to this point? What was he even getting out of this agreement - besides sexual gratification? Shit, it was just all so stupid. He hadn't bothered to change out of his work clothes, still in his suit he knocked on the door for entry. He wasn't nervous, no, nothing about this whole transaction played on his nerves rather, he was angry. Angry with himself for accepting this - liking it even - and angry with Chrollo for starting it. The door opened and Kurapika was quickly robbed of his thoughts. Chrollo stood there, raven black hair messy around the tattoo on his forehead with large dark eyes seeping into Kurapikas soul. He was shirtless with just his leather trousers on and Kurapika could see hints of gel left in his hair and that God awful purple trench coat was neatly folded on the chair at the back on the room. He must have come back from a mission. Really, this would be the perfect time to contact the hunter society and have him and his whole gang of outlaws apprehended, but no, Kurapika was going to do quite the opposite. Chrollo stood to the side to let him in, not a word spoken. Well, neither of them were much for small talk.

From that point things escalated rapidly. Suddenly, Chrollos weight was pushing against Kurapika, pinning him to the wall with both hands firmly on his shoulders. Kurapika made a surprised gasp only to be forced quiet by Chrollos lips pressing against his. Kurapika snaked his hand around Chrollos torso and the other went to rest in his dark black locks, gently tugging while he deepened this kiss. He was no prude, if Chrollo wanted things to be rough then so be it. This action earned a deep quiet moan from Chrollo who broke the kiss only to move down to Kurapikas neck. He trailed hard kisses and bites along his jawline all the way down to his collarbone, his hand pressing against Kurapikas hip bone and the other moving down his torso to grab and squeeze at his thigh. Fuck it felt so good when Chrollo took control like this.

“Your insistent today.” Kurapika accused in a breathy whisper, eyes half closed with hints of scarlet beginning to burn through. Chrollo bit down on Kurpikas skin harder this time and hummed in acknowledgement at the accusation before continuing to kiss over the bite mark. Damn, he would have to hide that at work tomorrow. Kurapika let his hand trail to Chrollos jawline angling his face up to kiss him instead. The older man accepted the invitation hungrily diving back into Kurapikas warm mouth and tightening his grip on the boys hips. Chrollos hand then moved to rub over the fabric of Kurapikas trousers, feeling him get harder under the touch. He broke the kiss letting out a soft chuckle.

“I’ve had a more stressful day then usual.” He responded, teasingly rubbing harder now watching the way Kurapika was biting his lip, staring at Chrollo his eyes burning a bright, eerie scarlet. He could feel his erection pressing against his suit trousers, begging for attention. “You’re not exactly placid yourself — you’ve been drinking.” Chrollo accused back with a teasing smirk. Shit so he could taste it? “Do I really make you feel that nervous?” He asked loving the way Kurapikas eyebrows furrowed, annoyance written all over his face. He was too easy to rile up. Chrollo leaned in initiating another kiss, this time it was more desperate more needy. He used his other hand to remove Kurapikas suit jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Messily, Kurapika began undoing the buttons on his white shirt until Chrollo took over, and Kurapika focused his attention on undoing Chrollos trousers. Chrollo kissed behind Kurapikas ear hearing his breath catch as he worked on pulling the zipper of the blondes trousers down eliciting a breathy moan form him.

“You don’t.” He whispered, biting his lip as Chrollo slid his hand into Kurapikas underwear the other now resting around the back of his thigh. Chrollos hand was rocking up and down on Kurapikas erection and the blondes head fell back against the wall behind him, eyes closing while a soft gasp escaped from his throat at the touch. Fuck it was so sexy. He moved his hand faster and kissed his neck, Gods he wanted to see Kurapika loose it, he wanted to see him completely dishevelled. Chrollo took his hand away hearing Kurapika gasp at the loss of contact and slid it below Kurapikas other thigh lifting the boy up. Since when had Kurapika become this vocal? He carried him across the room and dropped him onto the bed roughly. He had no intention of being slow and gentle tonight. Hungrily, he climbed over the blonde and began lapping at the area behind his ear. He adjusted his position above the boy looking down on him. Kurapikas lusty gaze staring back at him, his pale, exposed torso beneath him and his erection pressing against Chrollos body. In one swift motion he removed Kurapikas trousers followed by his own before hovering above him again. Kurapika pulled him back down into another kiss and Chrollo positioned himself so that one hand was holding Kurapikas wrists above his head and the other was tracing down the boys body, fingertips brushing against the soft skin. Kurapika let out a needy sigh into the kiss while Chrollos hand began slowly, so fucking slowly, pumping his member once again.

A shaky breath, a wave of pleasure and fuck Kurapika was just about ready to beg Chrollo to fuck him, beg him to do more then just this. “Chrollo ah-“ he moaned, breaking the kiss, unable to move under the weight of the older man holding him down.

“If you want something Kurapika then all you have to do is ask for it.” Chrollo said a teasing matter-of-fact tone in his voice. And really, this was so, so degrading. Chrollo began another hard suck at the boys neck and Kurapika could feel his skin bruising and his cheeks blushing. He wanted to reach out and pull on that raven hair, wrap his legs around that muscular torso and feel Chrollos erection deep inside of him but he was stuck playing mind games instead. Kurapika kept up the fight, determined not to give in, soft moans filling the room. Fuck it was so intoxicating. Fuck it just wasn't enough. Chrollos fingers brushed lightly over the tip of his erection sending him deep into a chasm of lust. That was all it took for Kurapika to swallow what was left of his pride and loose.

“Please-“ he breathed “please Chrollo, fuck please just fuck me already I-“ and it was all the older man needed to hear. He let go of the boys wrists, reaching for a bottle of lubricant. He was kissing him, his tongue pushing into Kurapikas mouth, both of them synchronising their movements while he moved his hand down, pouring the lubricant onto his fingers and preparing Kurapika. His finger slid in leaving Kurapika breathing heavily. A second and the blonde moaned at the entry, then a third and he could feel the stretch. Chrollo broke the kiss moving back to focus on preparing him. He hated himself for the noises Chrollo made him make, hated himself for the pleasure he was making him feel. Then the fingers were gone and Chrollo was pushing inside of him. So fucking slowly again! The older man was biting his lip, heavy eyes fixed on Kurapika. Chrollo let out a breath moving so slowly, Gods it was so addictive - the way he made him feel. The way he’d tease and go slow at first, the way he’d take control. It was so so wrong, this whole fucking thing but then Chrollo was moving faster and Kurapikas mind was wiped clear one again. Chrollos grip on his wrists loosened and Kurapika seized the opportunity, grabbing his hair and pulling him in for yet another kiss. He was pulling at the older mans lips with his teeth, gripping his hair as tightly as he could. He wanted to make him feel any ounce of pain he could, even if it mixed in with the pleasure. 

“Stop fucking teasing” Kurapika groaned, panting in-between words. He wrapped his legs around the older mans body and Chrollo picked up the pace, both of them growing more and more desperate for release.  
“Fuck” Chrollo let out next to Kurpikas ear as he reached down to rub at the blondes pressing erection. He could feel the heat pooling low in his abdomen, Kurapika always knew exactly what to do to turn him on. “Fuck Kurapika.” He repeated. The room filled with echos of a squeaking bed frame and their rugged moans, pleasure and tension building up between them. Chrollo moved to a harder rhythm; deep, strong thrusts sending waves of heat through Kurapikas b9dy until he let out a high pitched sound and came over Chrollos stomach. That was all he needed to send him over the edge, Chrollo grabbed the boys hips thrusting into him hard a few more times before finding his release deep inside of him. He pulled out and fell to the bed next to Kurapika. They lay there panting for a few moments, catching their breath. Chrollo turned his head to look at the boy, he was so… pretty? Feminine in a way; graceful, elegant; powerful too. Kurapikas cheeks were flushed and his eyes were switching between scarlet and blue. He would have made a good spider. Kurapika caught him staring turning his head to look at him, his eyes were questioning but then he furrowed his brows and looked away. He probably wasn't too fond of this whole ordeal. Kurapika got up without a word, putting his suit trousers back on and picking up his shirt before doing up the buttons.

“Leaving so soon?” Chrollo asked, eyebrow raised in question. It wasn't that he particularly needed the boy for anything but Kurapika was an interesting person and Chrollo wasn't one to deprive himself of the things he desired. Besides, like e had said he’d had a bad day and a few rounds with a certain blonde would definitely improve it. The boy shrugged on his jacket still facing away from him, he could see the dark blue-purple love bites taking form around his neck.

“Did you need something else?” Kurapika asked, tone monotone and disinterested - the opposite of how he had acted just a few moments ago.

“No not particularly, I was just-“ The door fell shut and Kurapika was gone. Chrollo laughed to himself, he was so fucking stubborn.


End file.
